Question: A portion of the graph of $f(x)=ax^2+bx+c$ is shown below. The distance between grid lines on the graph is $1$ unit.

What is the value of $a+b+2c$?

[asy]
size(150);
real ticklen=3;
real tickspace=2;

real ticklength=0.1cm;
real axisarrowsize=0.14cm;
pen axispen=black+1.3bp;
real vectorarrowsize=0.2cm;
real tickdown=-0.5;
real tickdownlength=-0.15inch;
real tickdownbase=0.3;
real wholetickdown=tickdown;
void rr_cartesian_axes(real xleft, real xright, real ybottom, real ytop, real xstep=1, real ystep=1, bool useticks=false, bool complexplane=false, bool usegrid=true) {

import graph;

real i;

if(complexplane) {

label("$\textnormal{Re}$",(xright,0),SE);

label("$\textnormal{Im}$",(0,ytop),NW);

} else {

label("$x$",(xright+0.4,-0.5));

label("$y$",(-0.5,ytop+0.2));

}

ylimits(ybottom,ytop);

xlimits( xleft, xright);

real[] TicksArrx,TicksArry;

for(i=xleft+xstep; i<xright; i+=xstep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArrx.push(i);

}

}

for(i=ybottom+ystep; i<ytop; i+=ystep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArry.push(i);

}

}

if(usegrid) {

xaxis(BottomTop(extend=false), Ticks("%", TicksArrx ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true),p=invisible);//,above=true);

yaxis(LeftRight(extend=false),Ticks("%", TicksArry ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true), p=invisible);//,Arrows);

}

if(useticks) {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArry , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArrx , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

} else {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

}
};
rr_cartesian_axes(-4,3,-2,9);
real f(real x) {return 8-(x+1)^2;}
draw(graph(f,-3.9,2.16,operator ..), red);
[/asy]
Note that \begin{align*}
f(0) &= a(0)^2+b(0)+c \\
&=c
\end{align*}and \begin{align*}
f(1) &= a(1)^2+b(1)+c \\
&=a+b+c.
\end{align*}Thus, \begin{align*}
a+b+2c &= c + (a+b+c) \\
&= f(0)+f(1).
\end{align*}The graph of $y=f(x)$ passes through $(0,7)$ and $(1,4)$, so $f(0)=7$ and $f(1)=4$. Therefore, $a+b+2c = 7 + 4 = \boxed{11}$.